


Abstecher nach Thessa

by ValnarsZimmerKatze



Category: Vampires Dawn (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValnarsZimmerKatze/pseuds/ValnarsZimmerKatze
Summary: Valnar will Alaine unbedingt ein Geschenk machen.





	Abstecher nach Thessa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowyDoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyDoe/gifts).

> Dedicated to my friend SnowyDoe

Auf ihrer Reise landeten Valnar, Alaine und Asgar eines Tages in einem Dorf namens Thessa.  
  
Aber es war keine normale Siedlung, sondern eher eine Art Jahrmarkt. Davon hatte Valnar zwar schon gehört, aber er war noch nie hier.

"Vielleicht gibts hier was zu holen," grinste Asgar. "Sieht auf jeden Fall so aus."  
  
Na ja, es sah ganz nett aus. Trotzdem wollte er am liebsten direkt wieder fort von hier. Ihm war nicht danach Filar an irgendwelche Spiele zu verlieren, die man sowieso nicht gewinnen konnte. Außerdem hatten sie noch hundert andere Sachen zu tun.  
  
"Wollen wir nicht lieber weiter?" seufzte Valnar und wollte sich umdrehen, aber Asgar packte ihn an den Schultern und hielt ihn fest.  
  
"Nichts da. Wir sehen uns hier um und amüsieren uns etwas!"  
  
Wenn es unbedingt sein musste... Auch wenn er sich unsicher war, ob Asgar sich wirklich amüsieren wollte, oder abermals Streit mit Menschen suchte. Es würde eh wieder in einem Blutbad enden.  
  
Hier war es recht voll und sehr bunt, was Valnar nur die Augen schmerzte. Immerhin schienen diese Menschen sorglos zu sein, was wenigstens ein freudiger Anblick war.  
  
An einem Stand blieben sie stehen.  
  
"Guckt mal, wie süß der Bär ist!" sagte Alaine, das gelbe Stofftier betrachtend.  
  
Asgar verdrehte die Augen. "Der ist total hässlich."  
  
Er war wieder so nett wie immer, aber Valnar musste sich zusammenreißen irgendwas Verachtendes zu denken.  
  
Alaine wollte etwas antworten, aber sie blickte ihn letztendlich nur böse an. "Ach, vergiss es..." knurrte sie.  
  
Alaine mochte also diesen Bären.... Asgar würde sich sicher nicht die Mühe machen den ihr zu besorgen. Der hatte ja noch nicht mal verstanden, dass sie ihn gerne haben wollte.  
  
Irgendwie tat sie Valnar leid. In letzter Zeit sah sie nicht so glücklich aus. Asgar war nicht gerade ein Traumgefährte, aber vielleicht konnte Valnar ihr die Freude machen, ihr das Stofftier zu schenken. Sie hätte es verdient, vor allem weil sie sich immer um ihn kümmerte.  
  
Nur dazu musste er erstmal an genügend Punkte kommen...

"Also dann, bis später," rief Valnar, als er an ihnen vorbei ging.  
  
"Wo willst du denn hin?" Asgar hob misstrauisch seine Augenbraue, als wolle er ihn gleich wieder einfangen.  
  
"Na, mich amüsieren? Deswegen sind wir doch hier?"  
  
Asgar schaute Alaine fragend an, aber ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ging Valnar auf den Jahrmarkt zu.

* * *

Einige Zeit später musste Valnar feststellen, dass diese Spiele wirklich schwierig waren. Das war doch alles Betrug! Genau so, wie er es sich gedacht hatte! Wie soll man denn so irgendwas hier gewinnen?!  
  
Vielleicht würde er im letzten Zelt mehr Glück haben.  
  
"Hallo!" grinste die Verwalterin ihn an. "Willst du beim Armdrücken mitmachen? Wenn du gewinnst, gibts viele Punkte! Nur 30 Filar!"  
  
Armdrücken? Endlich hatte er mal Glück! Mit seiner neuen Stärke als Vampir konnte er jeden Menschen fertigmachen!  
  
"Gerne! Hier ist das Geld!"  
  
Die Verwalterin nahm es dankend an und lag es in eine Dose. "Gegen wen willst du antreten?"  
  
"Den Stärksten..." sagte er mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln.  
  
Sie hob die Augenbrauen erstaunt, bis sie ihn plötzlich frech angrinste. "Sicher, dass du das schaffst?"  
  
Was sollte das denn heißen??  
  
Valnar biss sich auf die Zähne. "Natürlich."  
  
"Na dann... Rikus, du bist dran!"  
  
Ein Muskelprotz trat hervor, der um einiges größer war als Valnar. Er schaute grimmig drein und musterte ihn. Dann fing auch er an, blöd zu grinsen.  
  
Sie dachten wohl alle, dass Valnar nichts drauf hätte. Das war ihm aber so ziemlich egal. Das hier würde ein Kinderspiel werden!

* * *

"Bitte, genug! Ich kann nicht mehr!" keuchte Rikus, als Valnar ihn wieder mal im Armdrücken besiegte. Er leistete kaum noch Widerstand, sodass Valnar schon nach wenigen Sekunden gewann, auch wenn seine Arme ein bisschen anfingen wehzutun.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich habe jetzt eh genügend Punkte!" grinste er und verließ das Zelt.  
  
Tja, sie hätten ihn nicht unterschätzen sollen! Das Vampirdasein hatte auch gute Seiten! Schon ein komisches Gefühl, dass zu realisieren...  
  
Er kaufte den Bären, und wollte ihn gerade zu Alaine bringen. Aber als er sich umdrehte, schaute ihn ein kleines Mädchen traurig an.  
  
"...Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte er sie, und bemerkte, dass sie den Bären anstarrte.  
  
"Ich hätte auch gerne so einen, aber mein Papa verliert die Spiele immer," schluchzte sie.  
  
Valnar fühlte sich sofort schlecht. Die arme Kleine... Vielleicht könnte er-  
  
Aber der Bär war für Alaine! Andererseits würde er das Mädchen damit sehr glücklich machen.  
  
Er schaute das Stofftier noch einmal an und seufzte.  
  
"Hier, der ist für dich!" lächelte er, und gab dem Kind den Bären.  
  
"Wirklich??" Sie nahm ihn an und kuschelte ihn in ihren Armen.  
  
"Ja, behalte ihn ruhig."  
  
"DANKE!!" Das Mädchen rannte lachend davon, und Valnar sah ihr noch hinterher. Sein untotes Herz tat sich bei dem Anblick auf. So was machte das Leben lebenswert. Na ja, oder Unleben.  
  
"Woher hattest du den denn?"  
  
Valnar zuckte zusammen als er Alaine und Asgar neben sich bemerkte.  
  
"Ich... ähhh... Den hab ich gewonnen."  
  
"Um kleine Kinder glücklich zu machen? Du Held," lachte Asgar spöttisch und lief weiter.  
  
Alaine lächelte Valnar an. "Das war wirklich sehr lieb von dir." Sie strich seinen Arm und sah ihn noch einen Moment an, schließlich folgte sie Asgar.  
  
Valnar schaute ihr nach, dann senkte sich sein Blick und er atmete tief aus. Er mochte sie wirklich sehr, auch wenn er selbst verwundert war über diese Erkenntnis. Alaine war so...  
  
Er musste ihr diesen Bären besorgen...

Schnell rannte er zurück zum Zelt. Alaine gab ihm neue Kraft, das ganze noch mal zu durchstehen.  
  
"Oh nein, nicht du schon wieder," schluckte Rikus, als er Valnar durchs Zelt stürmen sah.  
  
"Ich brauche doch noch ein paar Punkte." Valnar gab der Verwalterin die nötigen Filar und setzte sich auf den Stuhl.  
  
"Mach jetzt nicht schlapp, Rikus," grinste sie.  
  
Rikus stöhnte genervt und schlenderte zum Tisch. Der konnte einem wirklich Leid tun, aber es war für einen guten Zweck!  
  
Also noch mal!

* * *

Oh Mann, jetzt waren seine Arme aber schon fast taub! Diesmal würde Valnar den Bären niemanden geben! Der war einzig und allein für Alaine. Er fand sie auch ziemlich schnell, und sie war sogar alleine.  
  
Asgar war nirgendwo zu sehen. Heute meinte es das Schicksal gut mit ihm!  
  
"Hallo Alaine." Er lief auf sie zu und sie drehte sich um, und sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das Stofftier sah.  
  
"Du hast noch einen gewonnen?" fragte sie überrascht.  
  
"Na ja, fast." Valnar hielt ihr den Bären hin. "Der ist für dich."  
  
"Für mich?" Alaine nahm das Geschenk mit großen Augen an und betrachtete es, bis sie schließlich lächelte. "Danke, Valnar."  
  
Sie umarmte ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange, und Valnar fühlte sich, als ob die ganzen Schmerzen in seinen Armen magisch verschwanden. Das war es ihm wert.  
  
"Damit machst du mir wirklich eine Freude!"  
  
"Gerne!" Valnar lächelte sie schüchtern an. "Ich freue mich, dass er dir gefällt."  
  
Asgar kam wenige Minuten wieder, und schaute angekotzt, als er das Stofftier sah.  
  
"Woher hast du den denn her?" fragte er genervt.  
  
Alaine blickte Valnar kurz an, bevor sie Asgar angrinste.  
  
"Ach, den hab ich gewonnen."  
  
Die drei verließen den Jahrmarkt und verwandelte sich in Fledermäuse, dann flogen sie zurück zum Schloss.  
  
Asgar war nicht sehr erfreut über dieses Kuscheltier, und meckerte den ganzen Weg zum Schloss, als wäre es eine Seuche. Er war eh nur beleidigt, weil er selber nichts gewonnen hatte.  
  
Valnar könnte das egal sein. Er hatte Alaine mit dem Bären glücklich gemacht, und das war alles, was zählte.


End file.
